Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi ?
by Doriel
Summary: Et si Sasuke avait eu une sœur jumelle ? Que serait-il devenu ? Et elle ? Qu'aurait-elle sut ?
1. On pose le masque

Je suis une fille, j'ai douze ans, je suis née le 23 juillet, je m'appelle Naisho, j'ai un frère jumeau, et je suis l'une des trois survivants du clan Uchiwa. Comme vous devez vous y attendre, la vie n'est pas simple pour moi : entre un grand frère qui a tué tout notre clan en m'épargnant moi et mon frère, et ledit frère jumeau qui est obsède par sa vengeance et l'idée de me protégé …. Il y a quand même un petit soucis au niveau de puissance entre mon frère et moi. Je suis nettement supérieur à lui en terme de puissance. Même si je suis la jumelle de Sasuke, je me sens nettement plus proche de Itachi, même s'il a décimé notre clan. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire, j'étais là quand il l'a fait, et je savais très bien pourquoi. Et honnêtement, je suis fière de lui parce qu'il a réussit à le faire pour le bien du village. Est-ce que je hais le village ? Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être simplement parce qu'entre une quarantaine de vie et des milliers de vies j'aurais sans aucun doute fait la même chose. Et puis, j'ai vu les larmes de mon frère cette nuit là, je les ais vu avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ma présence. Il a hésité en me voyant, moi j'ai souris et me je suis approché. Je savais ce qu'il se tramait dans le clan, et je comprenais les raison du village, même si j'étais jeune. Il tremblait et finalement il n'a pas osé. Il a pris le temps de m'embrasser le front avant de m'assommer.

-To-chan ! Mouto-chan ! Imouto-chan !

Je sursautais, perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu mon frère arriver. Je me tournais et souris à Sasuke qui entrait dans la cuisine, avec encore la marque de l'oreiller imprimé sur le visage même s'il avait l'air prêt. Je ne me suis pas décrite mais ce n'est pas du tout nécessaire, je suis l'exacte reflet de Sasuke, et puisque je porte des vêtements un peu amples on ne voit pas ma petite poitrine, je suis du genre planche à pain.

-Pardon Ani, j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

Mon frère sourit en s'asseyant devant son bol de riz que je lui avais fais. Oui mon frère me souriait ! A moi, aux autres pas vraiment.

-Je te demandé si tu passais le teste aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sûre, pourquoi je ne le passerais pas ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant face à lui

Il haussa les épaules en me fixant, je lui rendis son regard avant de commencer à manger. Il m'imita en silence. Les conversations avec Sasuke n'était guère longues. Je lui laissais faire la vaisselle pendant que j'allais me préparer pour l'académie. Mon frère avait préparé les onigiris du midi aujourd'hui. Demain je lui ferais les siens. La journée à l'académie se passa parfaitement calme et habituelle. Rien ne venait changer se quotidien si tranquille et paisible au village caché de la feuille. Saud peut-être l'examen de demain. Mais je n'avais aucune crainte à avoir concernant Sasuke. Je le savais capable de réussir.

J'entrais dans la salle une fois qu'on m'appela. Iruka-sensei me fixa et me tendit un rouleau. Je le pris et sortis de la salle après avoir fait le teste demandé mon bandeau frontal noué sur le front. Ouvrant le rouleau je pris connaissance du message avant de le ranger et de me rendre à ma destination. Je toquais avant d'entrer. On m'attendait. Iruzen-sama était assis à son bureau derrière lui un membre des forces spéciales avec son masque. Je m'inclinais devant les deux attendant la suite avec calme

-Ah ! Te voilà Naisho ! Je vois que tu as réussis ton examen.

-Oui maître Hokage. Vous vouliez me voir ?

Le Hokage me fixa longuement pensif

-Tu ressemble à ton frère. Lâcha-t-il finalement

-Sasuke ? C'est normal je suis sa jumelle.

Le Hokage sourit

-Non, ton grand frère. Itachi.

Je baissais la tête pour le remerciais. Être comparé à Itachi ne me posait pas de problème, j'aimais profondément mon grand frère

-Je vous remercie. Mais éviter de dire cela à Sasuke-kun. Il le prendrait mal je pense.

Iruzen-sama lâcha un rire puis se tourna vers l'homme masqué derrière lui. Grand mince, les cheveux court bruns. Il semblait particulièrement fort.

-Qu'en pense tu toi Yamato ?

-Si elle est aussi doué que Itachi cela ne pose aucun soucis. Tu as quel âge ... Naisho c'est ça?

-Douze ans, et je me nome en effet Naisho.

-Ce nom te va comme un gant. Répliqua-t-il

Je hochais la tête sans rien rajouter attendant la suite. Mon grand frère avait-il vécu aussi cette scène ? Comment savoir ? Je fixais toujours le capitaine Yamato qui reprit la parole après avoir regardé un papier que le Hokage lui avait donné

-Quand as tu eu ton sharingan ? Et quel est son niveau actuellement ?

-J'avais huit ans, comme Itachi. J'ai deux tomoes.

Le hokage sourit

-Tu aurais pus faire exactement le même parcours qu'Itachi. Genin à sept ans, Chunin à dix ans.

-Je crois qu'il ne fallait pas. Si vous voulez mon humble avis. Répliquais-je

-Par contre tu rentre plutôt dans les forces spéciales. Douze ans.

Je haussais les épaules et détournais un peu le regard, gênée. Parfois je me demandais si j'existais par moi même ou je n'étais simplement que le reflet mélangé de mes deux frères. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir. Le capitaine Yamato hocha la tête

-Viens avec moi Naisho.

Je m'inclinais face au Hokage avant de suivre le capitaine Yamato d'un pas rapide.

-Tu en as marre non ?

Je reportais mon attention sur l'homme, avait-il deviné ? Impossible de savoir à cause de son masque qui lui couvrait le visage.

-De quoi ?

-D'être comparé à tes frères en permanence, ça dure depuis longtemps ?

-Oui. Répliquais-je sans ajouter de plus.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, que même enfant, avant sa mort mon père nous comparer toujours Sasuke et moi, et moi et Itachi. Oui, les relations avec mon père n'étaient pas des plus amicales. Nous sortîmes de la tour de l'Hokage pour nous enfoncer dans des sous-sols. Je ne disais rien me contentant de suivre le capitaine Yamato en silence. Il ne posait pas de question, moi non plus. J'entrais dans un bâtiment souterrains, un autre des forces spéciales était derrière le guichet. Il me toisa et je lui rendis son regard. Il sortis une caisse et me la tendit. Je jetais un œil, des vêtement, un maque et un court sabre. Yamato me fit de nouveau signe de le suivre et il m'indiqua une pièce pour me changer. J'ôtais mes vêtements du civiles pour passer l'uniforme noirs des forces spéciales. Je plaçais le sabre dans mon dos avant de poser sur mon visage me masque. C'était une étrange sensation de n'être plus personne. Juste un masque sur un corps. Rien de plus. C'était étrange, mais agréable en même temps. Je ressortis de la pièce, le capitaine Yamato m'attendait. Il me fixa longuement derrière son masque, et j'eus l'impression qu'il souriait. Mais non il se contenta de me faire signe de le suivre. J'obéis. C'était un véritable dédale de couloir, mais je savais que d'ici quelques temps j'allais m'y retrouver. Il ouvrit la porte d'une pièce et me fit rentrer

Il y avait d'autres membres des forces spéciales dans la pièce. Le capitaine entra et referma la porte derrière lui avant d'enlever son masque. Il était plutôt mignon avec des yeux noirs. Je fixais le reste de l'équipe et me sentis immédiatement mal à l'aise. J'imitais le capitaine Yamato et ôtais mon masque devant les autres. Je crois que me faire accepter par l'équipe n'allais pas du tout être facile. Le capitaine posa sa main sur mon épaule

-Je vous présente Naisho Uchiwa, elle travaillera avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Je m'inclinais face à eux

-Enchanté de travailler avec vous.

Une femme s'approcha, la trentaine, les cheveux noirs, un œil blanc l'autre gris. Elle me tendit la main

-Je suis Hana. Enchanté de te rencontré.

J'avais plutôt l'impression d'entendre « Enchanté. Si tu bouge une oreille je t'élimine sans remord. » Nous étions huit avec moi. Le capitaine Yamato, Hana, Nezumi, Koro, Okami, Nastumi Yuki, et moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir six paires d'yeux rivés sur moi et six ninjas sur le qui-vive. Le capitaine fit un large sourire et me tendit la main

-Bienvenu chez les force spéciale Naisho !

Je lui souris. Mais je n'étais pas du rassuré à cause des six autres.

Avant de rentrer je passais mes habits du civile. Hana appuyait contre le mur m'attendait.

-Je vais te raccompagner Naisho.

-Merci, Hana-san.

J'avais plus l'impression qu'elle me surveillait, mais on allait rester poli en évitant de finir dans la paranoïa. On sortit hors des souterrains, le soleil se couchait. Sasuke devait être à la maison. Je marchais en regardant le sol. Se fut Hana-san qui prit la parole

-Pourquoi tu es dans les forces spéciales ?

Je tournais la tête vers elle surprise et fronçais les sourcils

-Pour servir le village et maintenir la paix. Même si on ne m'a pas forcément demandé mon avis.

-J'ai du mal à te croire.

J'eus un profond soupire et lâchais les dents serraient

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Itachi.

-Tu lui ressemble pourtant

J'inspirais profondément pour ne pas craquer et lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure, étant coéquipière cela le faisait que très moyen. Je me contentai de la fixer

-Je suis la sœur jumelle de Sasuke, et non d'Itachi. Je ne lui ressemble pas.

Hana haussa les épaules et je fus ravie d'apercevoir le petit logement que je partageais avec Sasuke.

-J'habite ici. Nous nous voyons demain Hana-san.

Hana me fixa mais au moment où je partais m'attrapa le bras et me siffla

-Je t'ai à l'oeil. Au moindre signe de trahison de ta part, dés que j'ai les preuves je te tue. Compris ?

Je me dégageais et lui fis un gracieux sourire

-Je l'avais parfaitement compris sans que tu n'aie besoin de me le dire Hana-san. Permettez, mon frère Sasuke m'attend.

Je la contournais calmement avant de rentrer chez moi. J'avais raison, Sasuke était déjà là. Je le félicitais chaleureusement pour sa réussite avant de manger avec lui. Il ne posa aucune question sur mon retard en voyant ma mine d'orage prête à exploser. Je me glissais avec ravissement sous la couette pour dormir. Pour demain matin j'avais un ordre un peu spéciale, mais j'avais hâte de le faire. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors que je m'enfonçais dans les rêves.


	2. La rage sous le masque

Hey ! Voila enfin le second chapitre de ma Fic!

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf ma petite Naisho chérie.

Désolé du temps entre chaque chapitre mais j'essaye de faire des chapitres aussi longs que le premier et mon imagination ainsi que mes études me jouent des tours :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et à bientôt dans les commentaires !

Ce matin là, pour une fois je ne m'étais pas levé avant mon frère. J'étais resté sous la couette. Pourtant mon frère vient me faire la bise habituelle en souriant. Je lui souris en retour avant de me lever au moment de son départ. Après tout, pourquoi se presser ? J'avais le temps. Je n'avais pas à aller à l'académie. Nul part en faîte. Je pris une douche brûlante avant de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Vaguement le prendre. J'y touchais à peine, n'ayant absolument pas moment où je rinçais mon bol j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Lentement je déplaçais ma main près de mon étui à Kunaie et m'approchais. On ne savait jamais qui cela pouvait être. Mais j'arrêtais mon geste en voyant le Ninja Copieur et le Hokage. Je m'inclinais

-Maître Hokage, Kakashi-sama.

Le Hokage me sourit et je pensais que Kakashi l'imitait mais avec son masque je ne pouvais être sûre de rien.

-Effectivement maître Hokage, vous aviez raison, elle ressemble à Itachi jeune. Concéda Kakashi après m'avoir longuement observé.

Je me retiens de froncer les sourcils. Hier le maître Hokage m'avait comparé à Itachi, mais pour moi il le comparé à celui adulte, et non le Genin de treize ans. Peut-être avais-je mal compris. En tous cas, ce n'était pas le moment de demander. Je n'étais pas sûre que Kakashi soit dans le secret, et il ne fallait pas faire de gaffe. J'avais l'impression que déjà bien trop de personnes savaient trop de choses.

-Voulez vous boire quelques chose ?

-Non merci. Nous venions juste discuter avec toi de Sasuke.

Je hochais la tête et m'appuyais contre le mur pendant qu'eux s'asseyaient sur le canapé en face de moi. Parfois j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être transparente et qu'on ne voit autour de moi que mes frères dont je n'étais qu'un pâle reflet. C'était toujours ce que disait mon père. Que j'étais un pâle reflet de Sasuke, et qu'une pale ombre de Itachi. Je répondis aux questions de Kakashi-sama aussi précisément que je le pouvais, puis dix minutes après il se leva avec le Hokage. Je le raccompagnais avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Presque avec soulagement. Je me retournais et frappais dans le mur avec rage. C'était douloureux. Mais ce n'était pas grave

-Pourquoi ... je n'existe pour moi même pour personne ?

Je poussais un profond soupire et me massa le poings. Ce n'était pas très intelligent ce que j'avais fais. Carrément pas. Me massant la nuque, je me dirigeais vers la chambre que je partageais avec mon frère. Machinalement je ramassais les vêtements qui traînaient avant de les fourrer dans un sac que j'amènerais je ne sais quand à la lingerie. Pour l'instant je n'avais pas envie de le faire. M'approchant de mon lit je soulevais le matelas et tirais d'entre les lattes un épais livre. Qui était en réalité un simple album photo. Je m'installais là où quelques minutes au paravent le Hokage et le futur maître de mon petit frère c'était installé. J'ouvris lentement le viel album qui avait souffer tde nombreux visionnages. Lentement je tournais chaque pages en regardant les photos qui s'y trouver. C'était toutes les photos du clan que j'avais retrouvé. Et il y en avait beaucoup d'Itachi et moi. C'était simple, quand je n'étais pas avec Sasuke j'étais avec Itachi. J'observais aussi les photos jeunes avec Sasuke en essayant de trouver une différence entre nous deux. Mais il n'y avait rien à voir. Nous étions strictement identique. De vrais reflet dans une glace. Je finis une nouvelle fois l'album et le rangeai à sa place. Si mon frère le trouvais et il détruirait. Et c'était une chose que je voulais éviter à tout prix ! J'attrapais le paquet de linge ainsi que mon porte monnaie. Il était midi. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me faire la cuisine. Mais alors, pas du tout ! Je mis le linge à laver avant d'aller avaler un ramen chez Ichiraku, alias le meilleur restaurant pour Naruto. Cet idiot aller quand même me manquer. Enfin j'espérais qu'il était tombé avec une bonne équipe et non avec mon frère. Sinon … cela allait être comique. Surtout pour moi qui allait avoir la version de mon frère qui avait le don de tout exagérer. Enfin. Je rentrais chez moi avec du linge propre et le ventre remplit de ramen. Alors que j'étais entrain de plier le linge on toqua à la porte. Je fronçais les sourcils et allais jeter un œil. Reconnaissant la personne derrière le panneau j'ouvris avec un large sourire

-Hinata ! Comment vas tu ? Rentre !

La jeune héritière Hyuuga sourit timidement et entra. Je refermais la porte derrière elle

-Bonjour Naisho-san. Très bien et toi ?

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil l'invitant à m'imiter.

-Très bien. C'est rare que tu passe me voir. Tu as un problème ?

Hinata eut un sourire adorable et répondit

-Sakura-san a demandé à Sasuke-san pourquoi tu n'étais pas là. Il a dit que tu étais malade.

Je souris. Mon petit frère était bien prudent. Il savait pourtant bien que je ne rejoindrais pas une équipe de Genin

-Non, je ne suis pas malade. Disons que j'ai déjà rejoins une équipe. Et du coup on m'a fait passer au grade de chunin.

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas Naisho-sempai !

Je souris face à la pureté de Hinata

-Ne m'appelle pas Sempai ça ne sers à rien !

Je discutais longuement avec Hinata avant qu'elle ne doivent repartir une heure après. Bon ? Où était passé mon petit frère ? J'attrapais mon étui à kunaie et sortis de chez moi. Le connaissant il était aux terrains d'entraînements. Bien j'allais pouvoir me dérouiller un peu. Du moins je le crus car Kakashi-san me fit signe de venir. Il était assit à une table avec le capitaine.

-Naisho ! Tu peux venir une minute ?

Je hochais la tête et m'assis près du capitaine Yamato qui me sourit. Depuis quand les deux se connaissaient-ils ?

-Que puis-je pour vous Kakashi-sama ?

-Demain je fais passer un teste à l'équipe de ton frère. J'aimerais que tu vienne voir. Yamato m'a donné son accord pour te libéré les deux heures du teste. Tu veux venir ?

Je fixais longuement le capitaine du coin de l'oeil avant de hocher la tête.

-Il faut bien que je surveille les progrès de Sasuke. Déclarais-je avec un sourire.

Kakashi-sama hocha la tête et m'indiqua que la conversation était finit.

Je repris donc vite ma route pour rejoindre Sasuke qui, j'avais bien deviné, était effectivement aux terrains d'entraînements entrain de faire du lancé de Shuriken.

-Oi ! Sasu' ! Lançais-je en m'approchant

Il se retourna, me vit et sourit avant de s'approcher de moi.

-Je savais que c'était toi. Personne d'autre ne m'appelle Sasu'. Nai'-chan.

J'ébouriffais avec affection les courts cheveux de mon frère qui se dégagea en souriant avant de s'asseoir sur le sol près de la grille et de tapotait le sol pour que je vienne près de lui. Je m'installais donc contre son épaule

-Alors ta journée ? Bonne ? Demandais-je en regardant le ciel

-Bof. Y a eu la constitution des équipes aujourd'hui. Je me retrouve avec ce boulet de Naruto.

Je retiens un rire et l'écoutai raconter sa journée en jurant une douzaine de fois contre Sakura et Naruto. Décidement c'était une drôle d'équipe. Mais d'un point de vue strictement technique plutôt équilibrer. Je hochais la tête le long de son histoire.

-Ah ! Et demain j'ai pas le droit de déjeuner demain matin.

-Oh ! Ordre de ton maître ?

Mon petit frère hocha la tête l'air absolument pas ravit de Kakashi-san. Enfin, il ne le connaissait pas c'était sans doute pour ça.

Enfin. Je me levais plutôt que Sasuke le lendemain pour rejoindre ma fine équipe. Je retiens un soupir en sentant le regard de Hana sur moi au moment où je posais le pied dans la salle. Quand allait-elle me lâchais les baskets ? Enfin ce matin c'était un entraînement de groupe. Et j'avais l'autorisation d'utiliser tout les atouts de mon Sharingan. Je l'activais donc pour me battre contre le capitaine Yamato qui interdit aux autres de se battre contre moi. La confiance régnait. Il m'autorisa même à user de mes illusions sur lui. D'accord. S'il voulait ! Moi on m'avait autorisé, je n'allais pas m'en priver pour ses beaux yeux.

Le capitaine Yamato était aussi fort que je l'imaginais. Et je n'étais pas déçu de me battre, même en entraînement contre son Mokuton. Mais j'esquivais plus que je n'attaquais. C'était beaucoup plus difficile à contrer ses technique que ce que je pensais. Et surtout, je ne pouvais pas les copier. Néanmoins, je réussis à le plonger dans une illusion dans un moment d'inattention. Une illusion où il était simplement ligoté. Je ne le torturais pas dedans !

Sauf que Hana réagit aussitôt en m'envoyant un solide coup de poing par derrière et en me jetant au sol tout en m'immobilisant la tête contre le sol froid.

-Qu'as tu fais ? Grogna-t-elle un Kunai sous ma gorge

Alors. C'est pas que c'était difficile de parler avec la bouche contre un sol dur et froid … Mais quand même ! Je tournais lentement la tête pour pouvoir parler sans me trancher la gorge

-Il va très bien. C'est une illusion de base. Si vous me lâchiez Hana-san je pourrais rompre l'illusion.

-Hana, lâche la. Elle n'a rien fait de mal.

Hana me lâcha lorsque le capitaine Yamato lui ordonna. Je me relevais lentement en jetant un regard noir à Hana. Itachi-ani franchement, tu sais à quel point je t'adore, mais là tu ne me rends pas service ! Je me massais l'épaule pendant que Yamato rassurer tout le monde avant de m'adresser un radieux sourire

-C'était très bien Naisho. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !

Je haussais les épaules avant de sortir à pas vifs de la salle. N'ayant aucune envie de rester avec des gens qui ne me supportaient visiblement pas.

-Naisho !

Je ne me retournais pas en entendant le capitaine. Mes pieds me conduisirent au vestiaires où je commençais à me changer. Le masque ne rencontra pas le métal du casier mais mes armes oui.

-Naisho. Pourquoi tu es partis ? C'était très bine ce que tu as fais.

Le capitaine était entré dans la salle. Je le fixais longuement avant de répondre

-Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu capitaine, mais les autres ne semblent pas m'apprécier. Ils savaient que vous m'aviez autoriser à utiliser mon sharingan. Et pourtant je vous ais plongé dans une simple illusion que vous avez pus rompre facilement. Que déjà je me suis retrouvé à terre un Kunai sous la gorge.

Je me retournais vers lui furieuse.

-Hana me l'a dit. Que si elle me voyait faire ce qui pour elle était un signe de trahison elle me tuerait. Quand comprendront-ils que je ne suis pas Itachi ! Ni Sasuke ! Je ne suis que moi même et non le reflet de mes frères. Maius c'est pas grâce. Je reviens cet après midi Yamato-sama.

Je m'inclinais brièvement devant lui avant de sortir à grands pas du bâtiment pour me rendre là où se déroulerait l'épreuve de mon frère. Le capitaine ne m'avait pas suivit. Tant mieux je n'avais rien à lui dire.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Laisse moi te toucher

Hey ! Désolé du retard mais manque d'inspiration, manque de temps et voyage scolaire m'ont empêcher d'écrire ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part Naisho ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Observer, et comprendre, c'est ce que je fis durant cette fin de matinée. Je regardais l'équipe de mon frère essayer de battre leur sensei. Elle était équilibrée cette équipe, et dés qu'ils comprirent le fonctionnement de l'épreuve, surtout son but, ils la passèrent sans problème. Je ne les rejoignis pas. Je n'avais pas envie. Pas envie d'aller immiscer dans cette espèce de fusion qui commençait à opérer. Pas envie de troubler leur bonheur. Je passais le reste de l'après-midi avec la mienne d'équipe à essayer de trouver une place dans les formations de groupe. C'était nettement plus compliqué que prévu. Parfois, non même souvent, je n'avais qu'une envie, faire comme Itachi et fuir. Fuir loin de tout juste pour le retrouver et le serrer contre moi. Mais je lui avais fais une promesse et je devais la tenir. Enfin, les jours succédèrent aux jours sans que rien de notable ne se passe. Mon frère me racontait leur missions et moi je travaillais à la coopération avec mon équipe. Cela varié du bien au carrément désastreux. Je savais que même si j'étais puissante, j'avais, avant tout, été sélectionné pour mon sharingan. Je devais à un moment accompagné l'équipe de mon frère lors d'une mission d'escorte hors du pays du feu, mais après un court affrontement contre les démons des eaux et quelques heures de marche, Nezumi était venu me chercher pour une mission avec mon équipe. Mon frère m'avait serré contre lui avant de me lâcher pour que je parte.

J'avais donc passé une nuit entière, sous la pluie, à suivre Nezumi jusqu'à l'endroit du rendez-vous pour suivre mon équipe vers le pays de l'herbe pour je ne sais quelle mission. N'ayant pas été mise au courant par Nezumi ni avant puisque j'étais sensé accompagné mon frère tout le long de sa mission. J'émis une prière pour que tous se passe bien le long de sa mission. Le capitaine Yamato me salua le lendemain lorsqu'il me vit arriver avec Nezumi. Une requête urgente émit par le pays de l'herbe. Itachi avait été repéré. Je sentis mon cœur ratait un battement. Aniki. Je sentis plusieurs regards sur moi malgré les masques qui couvraient les visages. Je crispai les mâchoires sous le mien. Grand frère ... Je fixais malgré tout Yamato

-Si nous pouvions éliminer ce traître rapidement cela serait parfait.

Yamato me fixa longuement sans bouger puis hocha la tête et on se mit en route. Aniki .. Que fais tu au pays de l'herbe ? Fuis ! Va-t-en ! Cache toi ! Ne m'oblige pas à t'affronter ! Je t'en supplie. Je veux te voir mais pas t'affronter !

Le voyage a été très long, du moins pour moi, une semaine et demi pour arriver vers la zone où mon frère a été vu. Après quelques instants passaient dans une forêt je perçu un corbeau. Itachi ! J'activais aussitôt mon Sharingan. Lançant une explication à la va vite aux autres. Je savais que mon frère était par là.Je suivais les traces du corbeau rapidement. Il eut une petite éclaircit dans les arbres et quelqu'un me saisit au vol alors que je bondissais sur un autre arbre. Je réagis aussitôt et mon coude partit pour s'écraser sur la tempe de l'homme qui esquiva et on roula au sol. Je me figeais aussitôt en reconnaissant le visage de l'homme.

-Aniki ! Soufflais-je en me tortillant pour ôter mon masque.

Le visage de mon frère s'éclaira quand il me reconnu. Il se redressa époussetant la robe de l'Akastuki qu'il portait et ouvrit les bras. Je me jetais dedans mon masque à la main. Il me serra contre lui.

-Naisho-imouto-chan. Tu m'as manqué petite sœur. Depuis quand tu ?

Je compris sa question et lui répondis à toutes les questions qu'il pouvait se poser rapidement. Il relâcha son emprise et je me reculais pour l'observer. Il était épuisé, et ses yeux avaient souffert. Je tendis les mains et les posais près de ses yeux en activant mon Sharingan pour surveiller les environs. Mon frère ferma les yeux pour apprécier les soins que je lui prodiguais. Il ouvrit bientôt les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ils arrivent.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa le front avant de me repousser en arrière. Je remis aussitôt mon masque et me mis en position de combat. J'esquivais les quelques boules de feu qu'il m'envoya, rien de difficile pour moi.

-Naisho !

Le capitaine Yamato ! Mon frère profita de mon vague instant de distraction pour fondait sur moi comme un aigle sur sa proie et de plongeait ses yeux dans les miens. Je me sentis aussitôt engourdis et compris qu'il venait de me plonger dans une illusion. Mes genoux se dérobèrent sous moi et au lieux de rencontrer le sol je sentis mon frère m'attrapait avant de sombrer dans le noir.

Je clignais des yeux longuement avant de me redressais lentement sur mon séant avec un mal de crâne qui me martelait les tempes. Il faisait nuit. Où étais-je ? Je tournais la tête et vis un feu de bois avec le capitaine Yamato et le reste de l'équipe. Aucun blessé. Qu'avait fait Itachi ? Yamato me fixa

-Tu vas bien ?

-A part un horrible mal de crâne oui. Répliquais-je

-ton frère t'a plongé dans une illusion puis il c'est enfuit avec toi. Il nous a distancé pendant quelques temps. Quand on t'a retrouvé tu étais suspendu par les poignet à une branche. Déclara Hana.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes poignets. Il n'y avait rien. Grand frère … Tu as fais exprès de te faire voir non ? Juste pour me voir. Je fouillais soudain dans mes poches. Bingo ! Il y avait un mot ! J'activais mon Sharingan et le lu.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un message de mon frère. Qui dit qu'il est triste de voir un si faible niveau dans les forces spéciales. Répondis-je en me levant lentement pour ranger le papier dans mes affaires.

Ce n'était pas ça. Bien évidement. Il y avait deux papiers, l'un m'était destiné l'autre était pour l'hokage. Un rapport sûrement, ou un sceau pour un rapport. Ce fut la seconde option. Une fois de retour, au moment e notre rapport, l'Hokage me demanda de rester et je sortis le papier pour lui tendre. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. Un petit nuage de fumé apparu puis se dissipa pour laisser apparaître un petit rouleau. Iruzen-sama me remercia puis comme je me dirigeai vers la sortie il m'arrêta

-Es-tu capable de te battre contre ton frère ?

La main sur la poignée je me retournais lentement vers lui et le foudroyai du regards

-Êtes vous capable d'affronter votre fils ? Rétorquais-je avant de sortir pour aller voir Sasuke.

Bientôt c'était l'examen Chunin, et les tentions arrivés.


	4. Compte à rebour, lancé

**Coucou ! Me revoilà pour la suite ! Je suis assez irrégulière dans le postage des chapitres et je m'en excuse mais avec le bac et tout cette année j'ai un peu de mal !**

 **Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens à part Naisho et son histoire à elle. Tout appartient à Naruto et son auteur ! Bonne lecture !**

Je savais que Sasuke revenait d'une mission qui était devenu beaucoup plus compliqué que sur le papier. Je savais aussi qu'il avait été blessé. Ça … Que pourrais-je lui dire ? Non, rien, je ne devais rien dire au sujet de Itachi. S'il apprenait ça … Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées. J'avais revêtu ma tenue habituelle, la même que celle de Sasuke, pour l'attendre devant les portes . Il arriva enfin accompagné de son équipe. Il me serra contre lui en souriant. Oui, mon frère sourit, mais seulement à moi. Je les suivis avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, écoutant des morceaux de récit de la bouche de Sasuke , Naruto et Sakura, Kakashi-sensei restant calme. Mmmh …. Je sentis une migraine lancinante pointé derrière mes tempes. Je ne fis pas le moindre geste. Sasuke m'interrogea du regard. Oh ? Il voulait s'entraîner ? Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Il envoya bouler Naruto et Sakura, soyons clair il est mon frère mais je ne ferme pas les yeux sur ses actes. Et surtout sur son caractère .. Difficile. Dire qu'avant il n'était pas comme ça. C'était un garçon rieur et amicale qui souriait en permanence … Itachi-nii, tu serais si triste de voir ce qu'il est devenu. Soudain je me figeais et mon frère me rentra dedans

-Nee …

-Nii, on y retourne !

Mon frère hocha la tête et d'un signe il retourna à l'endroit où était resté les deux autres. Je le suivis sans attendre. Je me perchais dans l'arbre juste à côté de lui mais dans les ombres. Pile à temps ! Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé, des ninjas de Suna .. Un marionnettiste. Le petit-fils d'Iruzen-sama ! L'idiot ! Sasuke intervient aussitôt et d'une pierre l'empêcha de déployer sa marionnette.

-Hey le morveux ! On va voir si t'es si fort que ça.

Je réagis aussitôt et ma pierre fusa pour frapper le garçon en plein milieux du front et je grognai

-Touche à mon frère je te tue, compris ?

Je tournais aussitôt la tête en sentant la présence de Gaara du Désert .. Ainsi il était réellement venu. Son frère dégagea aussitôt un aura de terreur sans nom. Oh ? Il craignait son frère à se point ? Je le vis tourner son regard vers mon frère et moi. Oh ? Il nous considérait ?

Il sauta à terre et ordonna à son frère et apparemment sa sœur de le suivre. Je sautais à terre une fraction de seconde avant Sasuke.

-Qui es tu ?

Ce fut la fille qui se tourna. Et il la renvoya aussitôt et se fut Gaara qui lui répondit.

-Et vous, deux quels son vos noms ?

-Je suis Sasuke et voici ...

Je lui écrasais le pied pour qu'il se taise mais le regard de Gaara vrilla le mien. Son manque d'émotion me frappa, je voyais si souvent la même chose dans les yeux de mon frère. Ce dernier en profita pour me présenter.

-Voici Naisho .

Je fis volte-face et partis sans attendre, mon frère me fixa surpris mais je lui fis un signe de main pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Je m'enfonçais sans attendre dans les rues de Konoha. Je devais vite prévenir quelqu'un.

-Hey ! Toi ! Attends !

Je m'arrêtais et me retournais. La ninja de Suna. Je fronçais les sourcils. Que voulait-elle ? Dés que je compris qu'on était seules je me tendis d'avantage. Elle portait un grand éventail dans le dos. Maîtrise du fûton. Lentement elle s'approcha de moi. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de moi.

-Qui es tu ?

-Tu as entendu Sasuke dire mon nom tout à l'heure.

-Tu es donc Naisho, je croyais que tu étais Sasuke.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-Qui es tu ?

Soit elle n'était pas perspicace, soit elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

-Tu es un de ses clones ?

-Non. Je suis juste sa sœur jumelle.

Là, elle semblait s'être prit quelque chose sur la tête, genre une grosse poutre de bois qui l'avait assommé.

-T'es une fille ?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui je suis une fille. Avec une petite poitrine d'accord, mais une fille tout de même.

-Je ne te crois pas. Qui est vraiment Sasuke pour toi ?

Moi qui en avais marre qu'on me compare à mes frères j'étais servie. Au moins, là c'était clair, pour elle je ne faisais clairement pas partie de la famille de Sasuke. Je voulais avoir mon identité ! Pas être une photocopie de mes frères, juste être moi. Mais être la sœur jumelle de Sasuke et la petite sœur de Itachi faisait partie de mon identité. J'étais une Uchiha ! J'inspirais donc longuement pour ne pas envoyer mon poings dans la figure de la jeune fille face à moi. Elle était invitée au village, je ne devais pas la blesser. J'avalais donc ma salive avant de répondre calmement à la ninja

-Je suis bien une fille. Je suis Naisho Uchiha, sœur jumelle de Sasuke Uchiha. Celui devant lequel tu bavais tout à l'heure. Et toi, puis-je demander ton nom, ninja de Suna ?

Je la vis crispai la mâchoire. Oh ? Avais-je toucher un point sensible ? On dirait bien. J'aurais ricané si j'en avais vraiment eu l'envie.

-Je suis Temari. Tu participe à l'examen ?

Oh ! Quel éclat de rage dans ses yeux. Rêvait-elle de me découper en morceaux ? Un fin sourire carnassier étira mes lèvres et je m'approchais d'elle

-Non, je l'ai déjà passé avec brio. Tu devras te passer d'un combat avec moi. Sur ce, je te laisse Temari de Suna.

Je lui tournais le dos et me téléportais plus loin avant de filer rapidement à la base des forces spéciales. Je toquais à la porte du bureau de Yamato-san avant d'entrer. Je m'inclinais devant lui.

-Capitaine Yamato, les ninjas de Suna sont là.

-Il y a eut un soucis ?

Je hochais brièvement la tête avant d'expliquer.

-Une altercation entre Naruto et un marionnettiste. J'ignore qui a commencé. Je suis intervenu avec mon frère. Il n'y a pas de blessé. Et … Gaara du Désert est là. Il semble déterminé.

Le capitaine Yamato hocha la tête puis me tendit un papier. Je le pris et le parcouru avant de relever la tête et fixer mon supérieur.

-Cette information est sûre ?

-Malheureusement. Demain, viens pour six heure du matin.

Je m'inclinais face à lui avant de lui rendre le papier. En repartant je me plongeais dans mes pensées. Si cette nouvelle était absolument certaines … Non .. Je .. Enfin .. Non, je devais laisser faire mon frère. Itachi n'était pas là, je devais le protéger. Il avait beau vouloir me protéger moi, j'avais l'avantage d'avoir accès à beaucoup plus d'informations que lui. Mais du coup … Je serais pénalisé par rapport à lui. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir directement. Lui oui … Si les deux se rencontré … Lui, il chercherait à le rencontrer. Et ça je voulais l'empêcher ! Je me mordillai le pouce soucieuse. Rah ! OK il avait commencé à apparemment se manifester. Mais c'était peut-être pour autre chose. Il n'oserait pas venir à Konoha. Non, c'était sûre. Secouant la tête je poussais la porte de notre appartement et offris à Sasuke un sourire rassurant. Je devais malgré tout être sur mes gardes.

Durant le repas je le laissai raconter sa mission en l'écoutant avec attention. On pouvait toujours tirer des informations importantes qui pouvait parfois passer sous le nez des professeurs. Ou alors que les élèves ne voulaient pas dire à leur professeur. Je laissai Sasuke faire la vaisselle pendant que je prenais une douche et que j'allais me coucher. Il ne m'interrogea pas sur ma mission. Il devait penser que je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler. Tant mieux. Moins il en saurait mieux cella sera et pour lui et pour moi.

A cinq heures et demi je me glissai hors de l'appartement après avoir laissé un mot à mon frère pour me rendre au lieux de rendez vous. Juste avant d'y arriver je posais mon masque sur mon visage.

J'entendais du bruit dans la pièce, ouvrant la porte je vis que la quasi totalité des forces spéciales avait été convoqué … Je fronçais les sourcils et me faufila jusqu'à mon équipe et me tiens tranquille attendant les explications. La nervosité était clairement présente dans la pièce. Trop de choses n'allaient pas. Et c'était à nous de les régler.


	5. Jumeaux Même pour ta souffrance

Hey ! Me revoilà après pas mal d'absence ! Mais Bac blanc = révision = pas d'inspi ! Mais bon, après une semaine de vacances ça va mieux ! Donc bonne lecture ! Et j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaire !

Organiser un examen chunin c'est toujours difficile. Mais avec deux démons à queues c'est encore pire que ce que vous croyez. Je n'avais plus une minute pour moi, entre les réunions avec les forces spéciales et leur entraînements, plus les entraînements de Sasuke, autant vous dire que je dormais bien. Sasuke avait prit l'habitude de toujours nous préparer le repas, il savait que de toute façon je n'en aurais pas été capable à cause de la fatigue. Même si lui non plus ne se ménageait pas lors des entraînements, il m'aidait de son mieux. Lorsqu'il reçut son papier pour son inscription à l'examen chunin je sentis une boule se former dans mon ventre. Je savais qu'il y avait des morts lors de ces examens, et que mon petit frère y participe ne faisait que renforcer a crainte. Nous, les forces spéciales , étions sur les dents, encore plus que les jeunes qui passaient l'examen. Imaginez, vous devez gérer plus d'une centaine de jeunes, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il n'est aucun débordement, et en jonglant avec les différentes tentions entre pays. De plus avec la présence des démons à queues et d'après ce que j'entendais on avait des mauvaises nouvelles du côté d'un des traître de Konoha qui semblait se mettre en mouvement. Autant dire que tout le monde était sur les dents, et que des disputes éclataient tout les jours. J'entendis plusieurs commentaires haineux à mon sujet et au sujet de Itachi, que je savais loin d'ici. Je restais parfaitement calme et leur offrais un magnifique sourire plein d'hypocrisie alors que je rêvais de les expédier dans une tourmente de cauchemars et d'illusions pour quelques heures avec mon Sharingan. Mais comme je l'avais promis à Itachi, je restais parfaitement calme, en apparence, et digne. J'étais quand même contente d'être dans les forces spéciales, au moins je progressais vite et j'étais sûre de toujours pouvoir défendre mon frère. De mon équipe Hana et Nezumi étaient les deux personnes qui me surveillaient le plus en me lançant des insinuations en permanence. Autant dire que lors des combats d'entraînement je ne me privais pas pour me venger, sans les blesser toute fois. Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de me venger un peu non ? Puis le grand jour arriva.

Je partis bien avant mon petit frère à qui je préparais un copieux petit déjeuner et que j'embrassais sur le front. Pourtant au moment de sortir j'entendis du bruit derrière moi. Mon frère me fixais debout encore vêtu de son bas de pyjama. Il avait l'air en forme

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Oui. J'ai rendez-vous tôt. On veut éviter les débordements et trop de mort. Répondis-je en attrapant mon masque.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi. Il était parfaitement calme et sûr de lui, mais c'était comme d'habitude. Au fond de lui, je savais que c'était un petit garçon nerveux qui venait me demander du courage et de la force. C'était mon frère après tout. Et mon jumeau en plus. Il voulait de la force et de la puissance, pour ne plus avoir peur. Ne plus avoir peur d'être seul. Me protéger en somme toute. Je lui souris, il me le rendit. Brusquement, il m'entoura de ses bras et me sera de toute ses forces contre lui. Mon masque tomba au sol avec un petit poc. J'avais raison, son cœur battait fort contre ses côtes et il tremblait très légèrement. Je le serais contre moi avec amour. Il avait sa tête posé sur mon épaule et il ne bougeait pas plus qu'une statue. Sa peau était froide, mais je le sentais brûlant d'un désir puissant, un désir de puissance bien évidement.

-Nee-chan … Je t'en supplie sois prudente, ne te fais pas blesser, reviens moi vivante et en bonne santé physique et mentale.

Je posais ma tête contre la sienne et le serais plus fort contre moi comme pour le rassurer. Mon frère était véritablement un enfant dans un corps d'un jeune garçon de bientôt treize ans. Comment ne pas l'aimer. Il ressemblait à Itachi, beaucoup plus que ce qu'on pouvait croire.

-Je ferais mon possible Sasu-chan. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre et tu le sais . Et toi, reviens moi vivant des premières épreuves. Lui ordonnais-je

Il se recula. Je lui embrassai le front qu'il posa contre le mien quelques instants avant de me lâcher les mains et de me ramasser mon masque pour me le tendre. Après un autre baiser sur sa joue je filais rapidement. Avant d'arriver j'essuyais une larme rebelles qui avait coulé le long de ma joue. Je n'avais pas pleurer pour ça. Pour un simple débordement de tendresse entre moi et mon frère. Mais c'était tellement rare que … Non, ça ne valait pas une larme. C'était sûr. Un débordement d'affection entre Itachi et lui oui ! Même si c'était impossible. J'ôtais un nouvelle fois mon masque pour m'essuyer les yeux. Bon ! La fontaine ! C'était finit ! Naisho ! Ça suffit ! On se concentre ! Tu as une mission, voir même plusieurs à faire ! Donc tu arrête de pleurer pour rien, tu te concentre et tu y vas. … Merci ma conscience ! Je secouais la tête et repartis rapidement pour arriver, juste, à l'heure de la réunion. Je rejoignis mon groupe et restais bien droite à attendre. Pur l'instant on avait rien à faire, notre tâche commençait au moment où les participants entrés dans la forêt de la mort. Quelque part j'étais contente de ne pas avoir eu à subir cet examen. J'étais en équipe avec Nezumi, Rachel, et Yuki. Je ne connaissais pas les deux dernières mais bon. En attendant notre tour on discutait « tranquillement » de nos capacités mutuelles . Je sentis un filet de sueur me couler le long du dos en apprenant qui était le premier examinateur de mon frère. Hibiki Morino, l'expert de la torture. Bon, j'imaginais qu'il n'allait pas s'en prendre physiquement aux participants, mais psychologiquement … C'était à voir.

Je sursautais lorsqu'on nous ordonna d'aller à nos postes. C'était déjà l'heure ? Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer à force de discuter avec mes camarades. Je sortis du lieux de rassemblement avec mon équipe et les autres équipes pour aller à notre position.

En passant je vis clairement Sasuke et son équipe. Je souris, il avait réussit, et Naruto faisait le pitre. Alors tout allait bien pour l'instant. Pour l'instant … Je n'aimais pas ce calme étrange qui pesait partout. Une fois à notre poste, on brancha nos radio émetteur et on attendit la suite des événements qui ne tardèrent pas. Juste après la remise des rouleaux du ciel et de la terre, on nous informa la mort de trois genin de Otô, dont on avait volé le cheval. On nous indiqua aussitôt notre secteur de patrouille. J'avalais ma salive, c'était Orochimaru, d'après nos informations. Et ça c'était mauvais signe. Je murmurais une prière pour que les dieux veillent sur mon frère et qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Il faisait frais sous les cimes des arbres de la forêt. On entendait déjà des hurlements d'équipes qui étaient entrain de se battre. Pourvu que Sasuke aille bien. On s'enfonçait profondément dans les bois, et à la demande de mes coéquipiers j'activais mon Sharingan. J'aurais honnêtement préfère qu'il y ait un Hyuga avec nous. Son Byakugan aurait été plus utile dans ce cas là que mon Sharingan. Mais on devait faire avec ce que nous avions sous la main. Après quelques heures de recherche on fit une pause bien mérité et Rachel, une ninja soignante, posa ses mains sur mes tempes pour soigner mes nerfs optiques qui me faisaient souffrir. J'émis un soupire de soulagement. C'était agréable. Je m'éloignais un peu pour aller me soulager sans gêner mes camarades, quand je vis soudain une silhouette surgir, du sol. Ma main se porta immédiatement contre mon étui à Kunai et j'en tirais un. J'envoyais une séquence morse à mes coéquipières pour les prévenir. Ce fut .. un homme je crois qui apparut, aux longs cheveux noirs et à la pupille de serpent. Il portait le bandeau frontal de Otô. Il semblait pourtant âgé.

-J'en croise aujourd'hui, des jeunes qui se sont perdu. Pourtant tu ne semble pas être une concurrente.

-Je suis là pour la sécurité. Répliquais-je toujours sur mes gardes.

-Je vois.

Il porta la main vers son œil et baissa le bord de sa paupière inférieur. Aussitôt je vis une série de scène interdite au moins de dix huit ans qu'il voulait me faire subir. Clairement ? Il voulait me violer. Je titubais en arrière et respirais profondément. Je sentais la peur qu'il voulait me faire ressentir courir dans mes veines, comment j'arrivais à bouger ? En me disant que aucun de mes frères n'auraient succombé à ça. L'homme ricana

-Intéressant. Tu arrive à te mouvoir. Mais essaye de parer ça.

Épuisée par le minuscule effort que j'avais fais pour ne pas rester dans l'illusion, je ne le vis pas m'envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac qui me projeta en arrière contre un arbre. Le choc me fit lâcher mon kunai et sauter mon masque qui tomba au sol avec un petit bruit sec. Je me redressais en essuyant la bave qui coulait au coin de mon menton. Que faisait les trois autres , Je ne m'étais pourtant pas éloigner énormément. L'homme me souriait toujours ravi, j'activais mon Sharingan. Ça, ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas un simple aspirant. Je lançai une nouvelle série de signaux en morse sans le quitter du regard. Aucune réponse

-Je crains que tes camarades ne se soit ! Pas pour toujours rassure toi !

Je sentis une bouffé de colère montait et je me jetais sur lui sans attendre. Il était fort, ce n'était pas un aspirant. C'était un homme d'Orochimaru, c'était sûr. Il paraît facilement mes attaques tout en me portant des coups que j'esquivais. Sans m'en rendre compte on s'éloigner de plus en plus de la première zone d'affrontement. On finit sur les arbres.

-Tu es aussi forte que ce que ton frère Itachi avait laissé entendre. Tu es plus forte que Sasuke.

Mon sang se figea. Où avait-il rencontré mon grand et mon petit frère ? Il avait fait du mal aux deux ? Ou juste à l'un des deux ? Mon sang se remit à bouillir aussitôt. J'allais le tuer ici et maintenant. Mais je me forçais à parler

-Qui es tu ? Et comment connais tu mes frères et moi même ?

-Moi ? Juste le plus puissant des scientifiques de cette terre. Orochimaru. Et j'ai travaillé quelques temps avec ton frère Itachi, qui parlait souvent de toi. Il disait qu'il t'aimait beaucoup, et que tu étais certainement plus forte que lui. Quand à ton frère je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Puissant c'est indéniable, je lui ai même laissé un cadeau. Mais comparé à toi, ce n'est rien.

-Qu'as tu fais à mon petite frère ? Lâchais-je d'une voix tremblante de rage.

-Moi ? Oh … Je lui ai laissé un cadeau, que je t'offrirais également si tu arrive à me battre.

Avec un cris de rage qui fit s'envoler les oiseaux je me mis à incanter une technique de Kaiton. La balsamine. Que je lançais sur lui avant de me faufiler parmi les balles enflammer pour le frapper. J'entendis une série de coup dans mon oreillette, puis une voix

-Naisho ? Naisho ! Où es tu ?

-Yuki ! Ramenez vous ! J'affronte Orochimaru ! Suivez les traces de l'affrontement. Et bugez vous ! Je ne vais pas tenir ! Sifflais-je avant de bondir en arrière pour éviter un serpent qui visait ma gorge.

J'esquivais encore quelques attaques puis retournais à l'affrontement. Je le poussais vers le tronc. Au milieux de la balsamine j'avais envoyé des câbles avec des kunai relié dessus. Il suffisait de le projeter dessus pour qu'il s'empale. Et je le finissais avec une attaque de Katon, les feux du Dragons. D'un double coup de pied je le projetais là où je voulais et aussitôt j'enroulais les fils autour de lui, et le bruit des lames s'enfonçant dans sa chair me donna un immense satisfaction. Je lançais aussitôt mon katon avec mes dernières réserves de Chakras sans attendre. Il hurla de douleur et lentement il s'affaissa dans les fils. J'avais ... Gagné ? Vraiment ? Je n'avais plus la moindre réserve de Chakra et mon Sharingan s'arrêta de lui même. J'avais quelque peu la vision brouillé par son utilisation prolongée mais rien de grave.

J'entendis soudain un applaudissement derrière moi. Je me retournais lentement, et je vis Orochimaru qui me fixait en souriant largement. Il portait une tenue différente de toute à l'heure et montrait son vrai visage.

-Magnifique ! Meilleure que ton frère Sasuke, et tu dépassera bientôt Itachi. Je vais t'ajouter à ma collection !

Il fit un mudra inconnu et son cou s'allongea brusquement et s'enroula autour de moi pour que sa tête vienne à la hauteur de ma clavicule et morde dedans. Un gémissement m'échappa. J'avais l'impression qu'un feu glacial se rependait dans mes veines. Il me lâcha et je tombais à genoux en me tenant l'épaule. Orochimaru bondit pour se placer près de moi. Des gouttes de sueur, me dégoulinaient sur le front et je haletais pour ne pas hurler.

-Tu es plus résistante que ton frère à la douleur. Je te fais cadeau de la même puissance qu'à ton frère. Je sais qu'il viendra me rejoindre. Et tu viendras toi aussi. Pour le retrouver. Je t'attendrais ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occuperais de toi, je te planterais mes enfants dans le ventre, je ferais une magnifique armé d'utilisateur de Sharingan. Je prendras soin de toi ne t'inquiète pas.

Il me prit le menton entre ses longs doigts fins et je sentis quelques chose d'humide me caresser la joue. Je compris qu'il me léchait le visage. J'aurais voulus le repousser, mais je n'arrivais à rien. Ce qu'il m'avait injecter me brûlait le corps et m'empêchait de me mouvoir. J'entendis un cris derrière moi et Orochimaru me lâcha après s'être léché les lèvres une dernière fois. Mes bras me lâchèrent et je m'effondrais sur la branche en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes cris. C'était trop douloureux. J'entendis la voix de Yuki près de moi avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Je clignais des yeux . Il y avait un plafond blanc au-dessus de moi et je portais un masque à oxygène. J'avais l'épaule en feu, comme tout mon corps. Lentement je me redressais tout en portant mes doigts à mon épaule. Je sentis tris tomoe ainsi qu'un sceau qui les entourait. Une marque d'Orchimaru ? Et un scellement ? J'ôtais mon masque à oxygène

-Tu es réveillée ?

Je me tournais lentement et vis Kakashi-sensei qui me fixait. Près de lui sur un lit, il y avait mon frère.

-On t'as fait dormir plus longtemps que lui. Ça fait cinq jours que tu dors. Et lui quelques heures plus quatre jours si on compte son épreuve. Je te rassure il a réussit ses épreuves. Vous avez la même marque marque. Et je viens de la sceller. Jumeau, jusqu'au bout hein ?

Je me massais la nuque et hochais la tête.l me tendit un verre d'eau

-Bois. Tu lui avais fais une promesse ? J'imagine oui. Lui aussi ?

-Oui . Dis-je après avoir bus le verre d'eau et l'avoir posé sur le bord de la fenêtre

-Bah, ne t'inquiète pas ! Aller ! Repose toi. Il a un mois pour récupérer après. Je compte l'entraîner. Tu veux venir ?

-Si je peux, oui. On a arrêter Orochimaru ?

Kakashi-sama secoua la tête et m'obligea à me rallonger puis toqua à la porte et une infirmière entra

-Non, mais repose toi. Sinon jamais tu ne pourra protéger ton frère.

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais tranquillement lorsque l'infirmière me posa le masque sur le nez et la bouche avant de m'endormir, j'entendis Kakashi-sama sortir de la pièce. Je m'enfonçais une nouvelle fois dans l'obscurité avec un soupir de soulagement.


	6. J'ai mal

Et je revis ! Et oui toujours ! J'écris irrégulièrement je sais, mais j'ai mes exams pour l'instant jusqu'à fin juin puis je pars début juillet jusqu'à mi-aout, mais j'écrirais promis ! Voila un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bisous ! A vos review !

J'avais très mal à l'épaule, mais honnêtement c'était moins douloureux que lorsque cet …. **censuré** de Orochimaru m'avait planté ses dents dans la clavicule. Maintenant, un sceau entourait la marque. Le même sceau que celui qui était sur l'épaule de mon frère Sasuke, qui d'ailleurs dormait tranquillement près de moi. J'étais assise près de sa tête et je le regardais. Il dormait toujours sur le côté, le côté droit. Et il ressemblait quand il dormait au petit garçon d'autre fois. Je me penchais doucement et lui déposais un baiser léger sur le front. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et je me vis dans ses pupilles d'onyx, en petite.

-Tu ne dors pas Nai-chan ?

-Je n'ai pas sommeil. Et puis comment pourrais-je veiller sur toi si je dors ? J'ai plus de quatre jours de sommeil à vider.

-C'est à moi de te protéger Nai-chan.

Je me redressais lentement pour lui permettre de s'assoir et de s'appuyer contre les coussins. Il me sourit. Il ne souriait plus qu'à moi maintenant. Il semblait aller mieux. Il me fixa longuement et posa une main sur ma joue

-Nai-chan, tu as une tête épouvantable.

-Toujours sympathique Sasu-chan.

-Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu as des valises sous les yeux.

Je ris avant de me lever tranquillement

-En parlant de valise, prépare la tienne. Déclarais-je.

Il hocha la tête et se leva avant de préparer ses affaires. Je l'aidais et l'obligeais à se recoucher. Je lui embrassais une dernière fois le front avant de sortir de la pièce et de le saluer. Je savais où il allait. Je pourrais le rejoindre au besoin n'importe quand. Sasuke me fit un petit signe de la main. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et fermais la porte avant de sortir tranquillement de l'hôpital.

Je montais tranquillement les marches qui me guidaient jusqu'à mon appartement mais au moment de tourner la clé je sentis que la porte était ouverte. Je posais mon sac par terre et attrapais un kunai avant de reprendre mon sac. Je clignais des yeux et activais mon sharingan. Une personne, assise dans le canapé qui semblait fixer la porte. Étrange …. J'ouvris la porte tranquillement et vis Hana assise qui me fixait calme. Je soupirais et rangeais mon kunai avant de poser le sac près de la porte que je refermais. Hana me fixait sans bouger

-Que veux tu ? Fis-je, rompant ainsi la première le silence.

-N'ais-je pas le droit de passer voir une collègue qui a été blessé sur le terrain ?

Je haussais un sourcils, presque moqueuse

-Tu pouvais passer me voir quand j'étais à l'hôpital.

-Pas envie, trop …. Impersonnel. Et puis il y avait ton frère.

-Dis moi clairement ta raison Hana. Répliquais-je peu désireuse de l'entendre critiquer mon petit frère.  
Ni aucun de mes frères même. Je l'écoutais à peine en rangeant les affaires de Sasuke et en me forçant à refouler les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux à la pensée de Itachi. Elle finit par partir voyant que je restais silencieuse. Je soupirais longuement et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains avant de sentir mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je m'enfuis dans ma chambre et fermais la porte derrière moi à double tour avant de m'effrondrer sur mon lit et d'attraper mon oreiller pour me mordre de toute mes forces pour étouffer mes sanglots au fond de ma gorge. J'avais l'impression d'être déchiré en deux en ce moment. Pourquoi avais-je pensé à Itachi maintenant ? Maintenant alors que je me sentais au bord de la crise de nerf et de fatigue ? Là, cette fois ma tristesse et ma douleur sortaient par vague. Je souffrais pour Itachi, Itachi, mon frère chéri qui avait du massacré sa famille pour sauver le village, Itachi qui avait supporté de longues années le fardeaux d'un père trop présent le poussant toujours à l'excellence, Itachi qui supportait encore aujourd'hui le poids de sa culpabilité et qui travaillait toujours pour le village alors que tout les chunin et jonin couraient après lui pour le tuer, Itachi qui était malade comme un chien et qui se battait toujours, Itachi enfin que j'avais obligé à me frapper pour que ses actes paraissent convainquant. Je portais toujours une grande cicatrice en travers du torse. J'entendis soudain un petit toc-toc à la vitre. Je me redressais, j'avais le nez qui coulais et de la bave sur le menton. C'était un corbeau. Je me redressais à toute vitesse et ouvris en grand la fenêtre. Il portait un étui à la patte. Il me fixa, croassa et entra avant de tendre la patte vers moi. J'arrachais presque le petit tube et poussais un cris de joie que j'étouffais aussitôt avant de dérouler le message de mon frère. Un autre petit rouleau tomba. Pour le Hokage. De mauvaises nouvelles concernant Orochimaru mais de bonnes concernant sa santé, je me mordis la pulpe du pouce avant de rédiger une réponse pour ma part puis d'enfermer l'oiseau dans une cage que je cachais derrière mon rideau, endroit où Sasuke n'allait jamais. Je filais après avoir arrangé mon visage et mes habits froissés par mon récent séjour sur un lit à pleurer. Je toquais et entrais calmement en tendant la note de papier à l'Hokage qui me fixa avant de la lire puis de reporter mon regard sur moi

-Ton frère te manque à ce que je vois. Ne me mens pas, tu as les yeux écarlates.

-Oui. Il me manque terriblement. Et je souffre pour lui.

-Qui choisis tu entre le village et lui ?

-Je n'ai pas à faire de choix. Je protégerais le village …

Je le haïssais un court instant de m'obliger à lui dire ça, mais je restais impassible. Il me fixa immobile la note devant lui.

-Tu dois me haïr comme Itachi a dû me haïr de l'obliger à massacrer son clan.

-Je ne me prononcerais jamais pour mes frères. Je ne suis pas l'un des deux.

-Oui. Tu n'es clairement pas comme Sasuke, mais pas totalement comme Itachi

-Je suis moi. Et c'est déjà beaucoup je trouve. Répliquais-je légèrement acide

-En effet. Tiens, envois ça.

Il me tendit un petit papier que je pris et pliais soigneusement dans ma poche avant de m'inclinais et de me dirigeais vers la sortie.

-Sasuke a disparu. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire.

-En effet.

Je sortis sans claquer la porte malgré une forte envie. Je retournais chez moi lier les messages ensemble et les glisser dans l'étui de l'oiseau qui me fixa en croassant d'impatience. Je lui caressais le plumage avant de le porter à la fenêtre et de s'envoler d'un coup d'aile. Je soupirais longuement avant de refaire mon lit et de me coucher dessus. Naruto et Sakura allaient bientôt arriver. Il fallait que je reste calme sans trop les envoyer voir ailleurs. De toute façon, j'allais rejoindre rapidement Sasuke. On toqua. Je me redressais lentement et me dirigeais vers la porte.


End file.
